


The Power of Payne

by OllyCudmore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Zayn, Dom Liam Payne, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyCudmore/pseuds/OllyCudmore
Summary: Alpha Liam Payne has just moved to the small town of Autumn Plains with his parents. In a world where most alphas have already claimed an omega by their nineteenth birthday, Payno is on the prowl...





	1. Payno and Hazza

Liam Payne's parents often accused him of being needlessly fussy, and for the first time in his life, he was beginning to suspect that they might be right. As an alpha, he was expected to claim an omega by his nineteenth birthday. It was one of society's unspoken rules. If an alpha turned nineteen without having claimed an omega, it was tantamount to being a forty-year-old virgin. In other words, it was considered to be highly embarrassing, a mark of shame even. Liam had just turned eighteen, and he knew that time was running out. It's not that he wasn't capable of claiming an omega, quite the opposite in fact. Why, if he'd wanted to, he could have claimed dozens of omegas by now. Back in Wolverhampton, where he was from, he got laid almost every week. With his manly frame, inviting brown eyes and numerous tattoos, Liam, or 'Payno' as his mates called him, was in constant demand. But despite having his pick of omegas, Liam never felt like knotting any of them. It was all too easy. He didn't want an omega who fell at his feet and did exactly what he said... at least not right away. For Liam, it was all about the chase. It was about conquering an omega, making them submit to his will. He could only hope that Autumn Plains wasn't the backwater town his parents had made it out to be.

'Liam, get out of bed!' his mother called from downstairs. 'It's almost time for work!'

Liam groaned. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. Before moving to Autumn Plains, he had arranged to work as a mechanic in a small garage outside of town. He planned to use the money to make a deposit on a small flat near the sixth form college. No more living with his parents. And definitely no more putting his hand over omegas' mouths to stop them from moaning too loudly. His parents had never heard him having sex, and he planned to keep it that way. Liam threw on his mechanic overalls and walked into the bathroom. He had to admit it, he was one sexy fucker. Everything about him oozed masculinity. Standing at 6'3, he didn't look like the kind of guy an omega would take home to its parents. He looked more like the kind of guy who would wrap a helpless omega in his arms and squeeze them into submission. Liam didn't mind his bad boy image. It made omegas crave him and alphas respect him. But of course, it wasn't respect Liam craved. Well... at least not right away.

 

* * *

 

Liam drove up to the garage and stepped out of his car. The place looked a little dishevelled, but he didn't mind. It was out of the way, and that's all that mattered. Liam hated dealing with the general public. It was unbefitting for an alpha like him to be serving others. As far as he was concerned, the fewer customers the better. Walking up to the entrance, Liam knocked lazily. There was no reply.

'Uh, hello?' Liam called out, his deep voice reverberating through the morning air.

Still no reply. Fuck it, Liam thought to himself. He walked straight through the front of the garage, following the sign that said 'office'. Perhaps the owner, whose name was Harry Styles according to the job listing, would be in there. And uh, yes... indeed he was.

'Oh, Harry!' a voice moaned.

'You like that, babe?' a deep, gravelly voice replied.

The deeper voice belonged to an alpha. Good, Liam thought to himself. At least I'm not working for an omega. That would be intolerable. In Liam's mind, alphas belonged on top and omegas underneath. He would never accept orders from an omega.

'Ahem,' Liam coughed, deliberately loudly.

The alpha, who Liam assumed was Harry Styles, didn't seem to hear him. He continued his assault on the young omega's mouth. Luckily for Liam, the omega caught whiff of his musky scent immediately.

'Harry!' the omega gasped. 'There's someone at the door!'

Harry whipped around, and flushed in embarrassment upon seeing Liam leaning against the wall. Liam chuckled, sensing Harry's discomfort. 

'Are you Liam Payne?' he asked.

'Yeah mate, and you must be Harry Styles,' Liam replied.

Liam strode forward confidently and extended his hand. As Harry went to shake it, it quickly became clear that Liam was the larger of the two alphas. Not by much, but the difference was noticeable. Liam smirked, realising Harry's hand was shaking slightly. The omega, whose name was Louis Tomlinson, rolled his eyes. Typical alpha dick measuring, he thought to himself.

'I'll leave you to it then,' Louis said innocently. 'Try not to kill each other, yeah?'

Harry scowled at Louis' comment. He was too sassy for his own good. 

'Okay, follow me,' Harry growled. 'I'll show you the rest of the garage.'

Liam did as instructed, but made sure to keep his distance. He didn't want to rub Harry the wrong way. After all, the guy was his employer. The curly-haired alpha led him to the main garage, where there was a single car waiting to be fixed.

'So uh, was that your omega?' Liam asked, trying to break the ice.

'You what?' Harry asked defensively.

'Oh, don't worry mate,' Liam added quickly. 'I'm not gonna go after him or anything. He's not my type anyway.'

'Oh?' Harry quizzed, looking amused. 'Why not?'

Shit, Liam thought to himself. Could this be going any worse?

'Oh, you know,' Liam shrugged. 'A little too obedient for me.'

Harry grinned wickedly.

'He is now. But he didn't use to be.'

Liam grinned just as wickedly. He understood exactly what Harry meant. Perhaps the curly-haired boy wasn't so bad after all.

'That's cool, man,' Liam smiled. 'Hey, do you know any good bars round here? I was kinda hoping to hook up, if you know what I'm saying.'

'Sure thing,' Harry replied. 'Tell you what mate, why don't we go together?'

It didn't take long for Liam to accept Harry's offer.

'Yeah, definitely,' Liam grinned. 'Oh, and you can call me Payno if you like. My mates call me Payno.'

Harry patted Liam on the back.

'Payno it is. My mates call me Hazza.'

Liam walked up behind Harry and ruffled his hair.

'Sounds like a good pairing, yeah?' Liam asked. 'Payno and Hazza.'

Harry chuckled deeply.

'Mate, you're gonna be drowning in omegas.'

Liam knew Harry was right. But of course, all he really wanted was that one special omega...


	2. Club Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Liam to his favourite nightclub. Will Liam find an omega worth knotting, or will it just be more of the same?

After a long day working on the car Harry had asked him to fix, Liam was just about ready to pack it in. The only thing keeping him going was the prospect of pounding an omega into his sheets. He didn't even care if the omega was worth knotting, he just needed to be nine inches inside someone. It had been weeks since he'd had sex, which was practically a record for him.

'Hazza mate, you ready to go?' Liam called. 

Not many people could get away with addressing their employer as 'Hazza mate', but Liam and Harry were already as thick as thieves. It was like Liam had known the curly-haired lad all his life. They both had a talent for fixing cars, and they were interested in all the same things... such as dominating omegas half their size. Normally, Liam wouldn't have gotten along with an alpha like Harry. He was a leader, just like him. But of course, as any alpha knows, there can only be one leader. The question was, who would it be? Liam or Harry?

'Just a second, Payno!' Harry called back.

Harry emerged from the office with a big grin on his face.

'Let's go!' he beamed, shoving Liam playfully into the wall.

Liam laughed, and ruffled Harry's perfectly coiffed hair. Before long, the two alphas were practically wrestling each other. It was typical alpha behaviour. Liam wanted Harry's submission, and Harry wanted Liam's. But of course, only one of them could be on top.

'Easy, Payno!' Harry growled, as Liam wrapped a muscular arm around his waist.

Harry was a big alpha, but not as big as Liam. And it was beginning to show. In one swift movement, Liam grabbed Harry's arms and twisted them behind his back. The curly-haired lad found himself pinned between the door to his office and Liam's muscular torso.

'Damn, Hazza!' Liam chuckled. 'Didn't think you'd be this easy to pin.'

Harry flushed in embarrassment at Liam's words. It was true. The bigger alpha had overpowered him with very little effort. And in his own garage no less!

'Okay, you win!' Harry practically shouted. 'Let me go, Payno!'

Liam's cock began to twitch. It wasn't the first time he'd made another alpha beg, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

'Who's the alpha, Hazza?' he smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew what Liam wanted him to say. But he'd never been dominated like this before. It was too much.

'Come on, Payno! Let me go, yeah?'

'I will once you tell me who the alpha is,' Liam replied.

Harry sighed loudly. He hated to admit it, but Liam was the most powerful alpha he'd ever met. The guy was a machine. And from listening to him all day, and getting to know him, he'd more than earned his respect.

'You are, Payno,' Harry relented. 'You're the alpha.'

Immediately, Liam released Harry's wrists.

'And you'll follow me, yeah?'

'Yeah, Payno. I'll follow you.' 

Once upon a time, Harry would have scoffed at the idea of following another alpha. But something about Liam felt different. Very different...

 

* * *

  

Liam and Harry walked into Horan's, a popular nightclub owned by one of Autumn Plains' wealthiest omegas, Niall Horan. Liam had to be honest, it didn't seem like the kind of place he would ordinarily frequent. For starters, the music... ABBA's Dancing Queen blared from the loud speakers, followed by Culture Club's Karma Chameleon. Liam could feel himself becoming more feminine by the second.

'Wait here, okay?' Harry shouted over Boy George's voice.

Before Liam could respond, Harry ran toward the back of the club and ducked behind the bar. While he waited, Liam studied the bodies gyrating on the dance floor. To his disappointment, most of them were betas.

'Hey!' Harry called. 'Over here, Payno!'

Harry was standing behind the bar with two delectable omegas. Christ, Liam thought to himself. Hazza doesn't hang about. The younger omega was particularly attractive. His skin was dark and tanned, his lips plump and full. To top it off, a stream of jet-black hair framed the boy's perfect, innocent face. As Liam walked toward them, his dick began to grow.

'Payno,' Harry grinned, 'this is my friend Niall. He's the owner.'

Niall gave a polite wave.

'And this is Niall's friend, Zayn.'

Zayn rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

'Payno?' he giggled. 'How is that even a name?'

Suddenly, Liam leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Zayn's hair.

'I don't know,' he growled deeply. 'But I know you'll be screaming it soon enough.'

Upon hearing Liam's remark, Niall almost spat out his vodka and lime. Even Harry looked shocked.

'Oh no! Did the big bad alpha just come on to me?' Zayn mocked. 'In your dreams, asshole.'

Indeed, Zayn was in the alpha's dreams. Liam wanted to kiss Zayn senseless. He wanted to wrap his big arms around him and spoon him tight. He wanted to make Zayn bounce up and down on his massive cock. And he would.

'Relax, Payno,' Harry chuckled. 'There are plenty of other omegas.'

Liam watched as Zayn sauntered away. By the time he'd finished, the pretty kid wouldn't be able to stand, let alone walk.

'Hazza,' Liam grinned, 'I'm gonna make that boy mine.'

 

* * *

 

This is what Liam and Zayn look like during this story...

            


	3. Bad Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Payno wants, Payno gets. And Payno wants Zayn...

Zayn rolled over and turned off his alarm clock. Best. Night. Ever. Yes, his head still hurt like fuck, but it was worth it. The fake ID Louis had gotten him actually worked! Of course, if his parents ever found out... Zayn shuddered at the thought. He'd never be allowed outside again, except to go to school. Zayn picked up his phone, which had begun to vibrate. He smiled happily, seeing that he had a text from Louis. It read,  _Hey Zayn, I told you the fake ID would work like a charm. Now we can get shit-faced whenever we like! Oh, and congrats on picking up that hunky_ _alpha!_ Zayn wrinkled his nose, confused. Alpha? Who was Louis talking about? He hadn't picked up an alpha. Oh... hang on. Zayn's mind raced back to the cocky smirk of one Liam Payne, or 'Payno' as Harry had called him.  _I didn't pick up an alpha_ , Zayn texted back.  _Who are you talking about?_ A few seconds later, the phone vibrated again. _Liam Payne? He knotted you, right?_

'What the fuck!' Zayn practically shouted. 'Knotted me?'

 _NO ONE knotted me! What the hell are you talking about!_ Zayn couldn't believe what he was reading. He would never submit to an alpha so easily! Louis texted back,  _Niall told me that Harry told him that Liam said he knotted you!_ Damn, Zayn thought to himself. That's a lot of information to process in one text.  _Well he didn't!_ Zayn replied angrily.  _And he never will!_

'Stupid alpha,' Zayn muttered as he climbed out of bed.

Zayn walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still ruffled from the alpha's touch. Liam Payne's touch. Zayn shivered, wishing that he could forget about what happened. In truth, very little had happened. He knew that. But even so, there was something about 'Payno' that made Zayn feel uneasy.

'Zayn, it's time for school!' his mother called from downstairs.

But Zayn didn't hear her. He was still staring vacantly into the bathroom mirror.

 

* * *

 

Zayn arrived at the school gates to find Louis waiting for him. Autumn Plains' high school only had a few hundred pupils, what with it being a small town and all. Zayn prided himself on being a model student. He passed every test with flying colours and never  _ever_ got into trouble. Louis, on the other hand, spent most of his time in detention. Zayn couldn't remember why they'd become friends, but there was something about Louis that made him feel alive. And perhaps a little rebellious.

'Um... Zayn?' Louis murmured nervously.

He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

'What's wrong?' Zayn asked. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Let's just go inside, yeah?'

As Louis tugged on Zayn's arm, a gaggle of laugher erupted from behind the bike shed.

'Louis, what's going on?'

As Zayn walked toward the noise, Louis tried desperately to restrain him.

'You don't want to know! Zayn, please! Trust me, okay?'

Ignoring Louis' pleas, Zayn walked behind the shed to find a group of senior students laughing and pointing at an explicit graffiti mural. A mural of Liam Payne knotting him.

'Well, look who it is!' one of the senior students mocked. 'Payno's tasty treat!'

Zayn almost fainted on the spot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the mural, Liam Payne's tattooed arms were wrapped around his torso, while the alpha's big dick filled him to the brim. Liam had a smug look on his face, the look of someone who'd just gotten exactly what they wanted. Written in black letters on Zayn's right thigh were the words 'property of Payno'.

 

* * *

  

Liam Payne was sitting in detention. Actual detention. This was so beneath him. If his parents hadn't threatened to cut off his university fund, he'd have walked out already. Sixth form was shaping up to be a complete drag. If only he could knot a certain dark-haired omega... that would make it all better. Liam grinned thinking about the mural he'd painted behind the bike shed. In his mind, the graffiti was a necessary evil. Yes, it was crude, and likely to upset Zayn. But it was also a statement of intent. Zayn needed to know who he belonged to. Liam's dick began to push against the zipper of his school trousers. It had been weeks since he'd had sex, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. The sooner Zayn submitted to him the better.

'Mr Payne, you have to pick up the pen in order to write with it,' the detention officer said wearily.

Liam scowled, and looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. Equations. Great. An alpha like him didn't need to learn equations. The only thing he needed to learn was how many inches Zayn 'pretty boy' Malik could take up his arse. Liam picked up the pen, and began to draw. The first drawing was of Zayn looking over his shoulder... naked. Because of course. The second drawing was of Liam shoving his tongue down Zayn's throat. The pornographic nature of Liam's drawings didn't take away from the fact that he was a talented artist.

'Mr Payne, that doesn't look like writing to me,' the detention officer sighed. 'What are you doing?'

Before Liam could respond, the classroom door swung open. The alpha could hardly believe his luck. It was Zayn.

'Can I help you, Mr Malik?' the detention officer asked, his brow furrowing. 'Are you lost?'

'No, I have detention,' Zayn groaned.

'That's very unlike you, Zayn. Is everything okay?'

Zayn flashed a glance at Liam.

'Yes, I'm fine,' he replied, taking a seat at the back of the classroom.

The moment the detention officer averted his gaze, Liam scrunched up his equation sheet and threw it at Zayn.

'Open it,' he mouthed.

Unsurprisingly, the sheet was filled with pornographic drawings. Zayn expected as much. Why couldn't Liam just leave him alone?

'Turn it over,' he mouthed again.

And that was when Zayn saw something he didn't expect...

 

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

 

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

 

Huh? Did Liam Payne want more than just sex?


	4. Payno's Taxi Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam offers Zayn a ride home. The mode of transportation is... interesting.

Liam watched as the seconds ticked by on the clock at the far side of the classroom. He'd spent most of his time in detention stealing glances at Zayn, much to the younger boy's irritation. On no less than three occasions, the omega had flipped him the bird. Truth be told, Liam found Zayn's attitude to be quite amusing. Never before had an omega defied him like this. It was strangely exhilarating. Zayn was exactly the kind of omega Liam had been searching for, and one way or another, the boy was going to be his. Suddenly, the school bell rang and Liam breathed a sigh of relief. Detention had really taken it out of him.

'All right, gentlemen,' the detention officer recited. 'You may leave.'

Immediately, Zayn stood up and marched out of the classroom. He didn't want to be around Liam for a second longer. The alpha's arrogance was too much to bear. Unfortunately for Zayn, Liam had no intention of letting him slip away that easy.

'Babe, wait up!' he called.

'I'm not your babe, and I never will be!' Zayn hissed, opening his locker.

'Look, I'm sorry, yeah? About the other night.'

'And that disgusting mural you drew? Are you sorry about that too?' Zayn practically spat.

Liam leaned against the row of lockers and grinned.

'Nah, babe. I'm not,' he chuckled. 'And you won't be either. Not after I've knotted you.'

Zayn's face flushed a bright red colour. Was Liam actually saying these things?

'Just stay _away_ from me!' Zayn shouted. 'I don't want you!'

Sadly for Zayn, the alpha wanted him. 

'Can I give you a ride home, babe?' he persisted. 'It's no problem.'

'I'd sooner get in a car with Bill Cosby!' Zayn retorted.

Liam chuckled at Zayn's impudence. It was too adorable.

'Actually, I had a different mode of transportation in mind.'

Suddenly, Liam wrapped his tattooed arms around Zayn's waist and flung the omega over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Of course, Zayn was far more voluptuous than a sack of spuds. And feistier too.

'You son of a bitch!' he yelled. 'Put me the fuck down!'

'No can do babe,' Liam chuckled. 'I suggest you get comfy!'

Zayn pummelled Liam's muscular back with his tiny fists, but it was no use. The alpha's grip was too strong. Payno was too strong.

 

* * *

 

Forty minutes later, Zayn was still strewn across Liam's shoulder. The alpha had been carrying him for over two miles, and he'd barely broken a sweat! Zayn had given up struggling. No matter what he did, Liam's grip was impregnable. All he knew was that if he didn't get back on solid ground soon, he was going to throw up all over the alpha's back.

'Liam, please!' Zayn begged. 'I'm gonna be sick!'

'Call me Payno and I'll put you down,' Liam replied. 'Say the name of your alpha.'

Zayn really didn't want to throw up. He was going to a party at Louis' house later, and the last thing he needed was revolting puke breath.

'Please Payno,' Zayn relented. 'Put me down.'

Liam almost came on the spot. Zayn calling him Payno was music to his alpha ears.

'Say it again, babe,' Liam demanded.

'Payno!'

Reluctantly, Liam put Zayn back on the ground. After all, a promise was a promise. 

'Happy now?' he asked.

Zayn looked around. He could see his house in the distance, behind a row of trees. Somehow, Liam knew where he lived.

'How do you...'

'Know where you live?' Liam interrupted. 'I know everything about you, babe. Hazza filled me in. I know you're fifteen years old. I know you've never been dicked by an alpha before. You look like you could use a good dicking. Would you like that, babe? Being dicked by me?'

Again, Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had ever spoken to him like this before.

'I-I-,' he stammered.

Before he could say anything else, Liam grabbed the scruff of Zayn's school shirt.

'Yeah, babe. A good, rough dicking. That's what you need.'

Liam's NSFW suggestion was the straw that finally broke the camel's back. Liam being the straw, Zayn being the camel. Without hesitation, Zayn reached out and slapped Liam hard across the face. The alpha took a step back, clutching his cheek.

'Whoops, did I hurt the big alpha Payno?' Zayn mocked, regaining his confidence. 'A good, hard slap. That's what you need!'

Without further ado, Zayn turned around and marched toward his house. Liam watched him go, all the while grinning to himself. He couldn't believe it. Zayn had _actually_ slapped him. This omega was too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

Having watched Zayn walk away, Liam began to pace up and down on the pavement, planning his next move. He really didn't feel like going home. He wanted to be near Zayn, to smell him, to touch him. Of course, the omega had made his feelings perfectly clear.  _A good, hard slap_. Liam replayed the words in his head, over and over again. He looked to where Zayn's house was situated. If he played it right, he could probably vault over the fence and into the back garden without anyone noticing. Yeah, Liam thought to himself. I'll be real sneaky, like a ninja! 

'Get ready Zayn, here I come,' he chuckled darkly.

Luckily for Liam, getting into Zayn's back garden proved to be a relatively easy task. There were no hissy cats or yappy dogs around to alert anyone to his presence. The only problem was figuring out which room belonged to Zayn. He certainly wasn't going to enter the house. After all, he didn't want to get arrested. No... he would just take a quick peek through each of the windows. There was no harm in that. Liam planted his foot inside the large, white lattice that ran along the side of the house, and began to climb. Before long, the sound of Zayn's heavenly voice pierced the silence. The omega was nearby... very nearby. Liam held onto the lattice with one arm and stretched toward the highest window.

'He put his grubby hands all over me!' he heard Zayn fume. 'I don't think I've ever been this angry!'

Careful not to make any noise, Liam peeked through the window. Zayn was lying on his bed, shirtless. To say that he looked beautiful would have been an understatement. 

'I'm sorry!' Zayn cried into the phone. 'I don't wanna go anymore!'

Liam wasn't sure who Zayn was talking to. But he was determined to find out.

'Louis, please don't make me feel guilty! I'll come next time, I promise!'

Liam breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Louis. For a second there, he thought Zayn might have been seeing another alpha.

'Ugh, fine! But don't blame me if I vomit on you!'

Liam grinned to himself. Zayn and Louis were going out later. That much was obvious. What wasn't obvious was how to seduce Zayn into sleeping with him. Perhaps tonight he'd find a way...


	5. Knot Knot, Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Liam finally get what he wants?

Liam looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He felt ready. Ready to knot the most beautiful omega he'd ever laid eyes on. From the moment Zayn had entered his life, Liam had been unable to see straight. It was more than just a meaningless crush. It was something primal and instinctive. Before long, Liam would be nineteen years old. He faced a lifetime of being a joke, an embarrassment, a social pariah. He simply had to find an omega. Before moving to Autumn Plains, Liam had assumed his chance had passed. He'd fucked so many omegas and failed to pop a single knot. He'd never wanted to... until now. The rebellious boy with tanned skin and silky black hair was the first and only omega Liam Payne wanted. And one way or another, Liam was going to have him. Suddenly, the alpha's phone began to vibrate. It was Harry, texting him from outside. The text read, Ready Payno? Liam grinned, and texted back, On my way Hazza!

'I'm gonna do this,' Liam said confidently. 'I'm gonna knot him.'

Harry sat in his car, waiting for Liam. He had essentially become the alpha's personal taxi service in recent days. When Liam called, he came running. It had been a little embarrassing at first. After all, it wasn't in Harry's nature to submit. But ever since Payno had moved to Autumn Plains, things had been different. He had been different. People were extending deadlines to suit his schedule, offering cash up front, even letting him skip ahead in queues! And it was all because of Payno. No one wanted to cross Harry because they knew they'd have to deal with Liam if they did. Harry grinned to himself. Being mates with Payno certainly had its advantages.

'All right, Hazza?' Liam called from his front porch.

'Not bad, Payno,' Harry replied cheerily. 'Ready to go?'

Liam gave Harry a wicked grin.

'Oh, I'm more than ready!' he chuckled. 'Don't know about Zayn though!'

Harry rolled his eyes at Liam's remark. Zayn was a sweet, innocent kid. The exact opposite of Payno.

'You won't be too rough with him, yeah?' Harry asked, concerned.

'Don't worry, Hazza,' Liam reassured him. 'He'll enjoy it.'

 

* * *

 

'Zayn, relax!'

Zayn whipped around, his eyes wide and his skin flushed. He breathed an audible sigh of relief. It was only Louis.

'God damn you, Tomlinson! Don't sneak up on me like that!'

Louis playfully punched Zayn on the arm.

'Why, who did you think I was? Big alpha Payno?' he giggled.

Zayn wasn't in the mood for Louis' jokes. In fact, the only thing he was in the mood for was an early night.

'Yeah, very funny,' Zayn huffed. 'You know, I'm really not-'

Suddenly, Louis' face turned sour. He looked like he'd seen a ghost... or worse, an alpha. Slowly, Zayn turned around. It was Liam. Liam fucking Payne.

'I told Harry not to bring him!' Louis protested. 'I swear!'

Standing at the punchbowl, Zayn glowered at Liam from across Louis' living room. He couldn't believe the nerve of the bastard. A good, rough dicking. The words played over and over in Zayn's head. A good, rough dicking. Zayn was so lost in his thoughts that he almost spilt his punch on the carpet.

'Damn, careful Zayn!' Louis chided. 'My parents imported that carpet from Milan!'

Zayn stumbled into Louis' arms.

'What's in this punch?' he asked, slurring his words.

'Oh, you know,' Louis said innocently. 'Apple, raspberry... vodka.'

'Louis!' Zayn almost choked. 'You know I can't have alcohol! I-I-'

Suddenly, Zayn began to sweat profusely. His cheeks were redder than they'd ever been, even his eyes were dilated!

'Zayn!' Louis shouted. 'I think you might be going into heat!'

'That's-that's impossible,' Zayn drooled. 'I've never-'

He trailed off, slumping further into Louis' grip. Louis looked around desperately. He didn't know what to do.

'Harry, help me!' he cried. 'I can't hold him!'

Super Styles to the rescue! In a flash, Harry was at Zayn's side. Leaning over the half-conscious omega, he nodded, confirming Louis' assessment.

'Yeah, he's in heat. Louis, you have a spare room, right?'

Louis nodded tearfully. He felt terrible. He'd only wanted Zayn to loosen up. That was all.

Harry carried Zayn toward the stairs, all the while trying to suppress his alpha instincts... to claim, to bite, to knot. He knew Louis would never forgive him if he knotted another omega. But Zayn's scent was strong, every alpha in the room could smell it. Including Liam.

'Harry, hurry up!' Louis squealed. 'He's gonna pass out!'

Liam watched as Harry carried Zayn up the stairs. The alpha couldn't believe his luck. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for! A few minutes later, Harry walked back down the stairs with Louis in tow. The omega was leaning into Harry's muscled bicep, crying pitifully.

'Go and sit down over there, babe,' Harry whispered in Louis' ear. 'I'll be over in a second.'

Louis was too distraught to protest. He collapsed onto the couch, almost knocking over a bowl of ready salted in the process. Harry walked up to Liam and grinned wickedly.

'Second room on the left. He's all yours, Payno.'

 

* * *

 

As Liam walked up the stairs, his alpha cock began to grow. It was throbbing, pulsating, pushing against the fabric of his boxers. In a matter of minutes, it would be sinking inside Zayn Malik, the most beautiful omega in all of Autumn Plains. Liam grinned to himself. There was nothing and no one who could stop him now. Second room on the left. Liam remembered Harry's words. He knocked, and waited for a response.

'Louis, is that you?' he heard Zayn call.

This was it. No going back now. Liam opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, the smell of Zayn's heat hit him like ton of bricks. It was overwhelming. Liam's cock began to ooze and drip.

'Sorry, babe,' he chuckled. 'Louis isn't here. It's just you and me.'

Normally, Zayn would have panicked at the sight of Liam Payne standing in the doorway. But for some reason, the alpha's presence wasn't entirely unwelcome. It was like he wanted Liam to hold him, to protect him. Ugh, stupid heat!

'I-I need-' Zayn stammered helplessly.

Liam took off his shirt and stepped toward the bed.

'You need me, yeah?'

Zayn didn't know what to think. He hated Liam, but at the same time, he needed him... badly. Zayn gulped, and nodded.

'Inside you?'

'Y-yes Liam! Please!' Zayn whimpered.

Liam smirked. Hearing the omega beg was music to his ears.

'Yeah babe, that's what you need. A nice, deep dicking.'

Without further ado, Liam stepped out of his tight, grey boxers. Zayn's eyes widened as he saw the thick, dripping shaft that Liam called a penis. It must have been at least nine inches long. Zayn could see the veins that ran through it, all the way up to the pink, fleshy head that would soon push its way inside him. Cum oozed from the tip, and trickled down toward a pair of large, round balls.

'Sit on the edge of the bed, babe,' Liam instructed.

In his current state, Zayn was like a lost puppy. He followed Liam's instruction without hesitation.

'Good boy,' Liam practically sang. 'Can you do something for me? Wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock. Take as much as you can, yeah? The deeper the better.'

Zayn steadied himself. He had never tasted an alpha before.

'Look at me, Zayn. Look at me.'

Zayn stared into Liam's hazel eyes. The alpha threw back his head, hissing as the tip of his cock landed on Zayn's tongue.

'Suck, babe!' Liam commanded. 'Nice and deep, yeah?'

Liam's words spurred Zayn into action. He bobbed his head up and down, taking as much cock as he could. The taste was salty, but not entirely unpleasant. The ooze from Liam's dick filled every crevice of Zayn's mouth. His flushed cheeks puffed out as Liam humped upward.

'Shit!'

Suddenly, Liam pulled his cock out of Zayn's mouth. The omega gasped, taking in as much air as he could.

'Did you hear that?' Liam panted. 'I think there's someone at the door!'

Indeed, there was someone at the door. A tall, curly-haired alpha by the name of Harry Styles.

'Payno! Mate, can you hear me?' Harry whispered. 'I need to talk to you!'

Liam breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Harry.

'What is it, Hazza? I'm a bit busy!'

With his nine inch cock still dripping, Liam opened the bedroom door.

'Jesus, Payno!'

'What?' Liam chuckled. 'I can't knot him with my clothes on!'

'Yeah, of course,' Harry laughed nervously. 'Is he all right though? Louis' really worried about him.'

Liam rolled his eyes. Typical omega.

'You can tell little Louis that Zayn is about to get deep dicked!'

Harry grimaced as Liam thrust his hips forward. The alpha smell was overwhelming.

'Are you sure that's a good idea, Payno? I mean, it's his first time.'

Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was supposed to be on his side!

'Zayn is mine, Hazza!' Liam spat. 'And I'm gonna knot him, whether Louis likes it or not!'

'Uh... Payno, I think Zayn might have something to say about that.'

Huh? What was Hazza talking about?

Suddenly, Liam felt a cold, hard object smash into the back of his head.

'Zayn!' Harry shouted. 'What are you doing?'

Harry couldn't believe what Zayn had just done. Payno, the biggest, most powerful alpha in all of Autumn Plains was unconscious, slumped against the bedroom door. Zayn stood shaking, clutching a table lamp with his left hand. The lamp was covered in blood.

'Harry... help me!' he whimpered.


End file.
